


Pajama Night

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Pajamas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Polyamory, Robots, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soda, Three Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Bucky are ready for Pajama Night, but Sharon's fighting robots.





	Pajama Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> captainbutts on tumblr promtped Robots, Pajamas, Soda.
> 
> Ship provided by phoenix_173!

Darcy plopped the case of soda on the coffee table. "Where is she?" she asked. "It's Pajama Night."

"I heard something about robots before I left," Bucky replied, turning to make room for Darcy on the couch by moving his legs, which were clad in Iron Man patterned flannel.

"Like ordering them around or fighting them?" Darcy asked.

"Fighting," Bucky reported through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Ugh, fighting robots is the worst," Darcy said, staring at the door of the apartment as though she was trying to will their girlfriend to walk through it. "You guys always come home beat up."

"Well," Bucky said, standing and kissing her cheek. "Maybe it's not Pajama Night. Maybe it's bubble bath night."

"But that would mean we'd have to reschedule Pajama Night for Thursday, and that just throws everything off!"

Bucky gave her a look.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed with a sigh. "Sharon's not going to want to get blood on her Hulk jammies anyway."

"She might not be injured," Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Darcy's waist.

"It's  _ robots _ ," Darcy reminded him.

The door of the apartment opened and Sharon entered, limping slightly but looking otherwise unharmed. "Sorry I'm late, I had a thing. I'll go change and we can—"

"Get in the tub," Bucky interrupted. "I'll help you and Darcy can get the water running."

"You guys rearranged the schedule without me? You know if we move Pajama Night to Thursday it throws  _ everything _ off."

"You're more important than the schedule," Darcy told her, shuffling over in her Black Widow onesie to pull Sharon into a hug.

Sharon was smiling when they parted. "Okay," she said. "A bath  _ does _ sound nice. But can we bring the soda?"

Bucky hefted it off the coffee table. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Sharon and Darcy have a lot of faith in The Schedule. Bucky's ready for every night to be Cuddle Night.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171100362768/pajama-night)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
